User talk:FatMan2539
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:What are you doing while waiting for patch page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fryguy42 (Talk) 23:57, October 24, 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' you don't happen to have a backpack expanding mod like the ironclad or rubberized panacea do you?Player8410 02:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey bud Sorry if this is not formatted correctly this new wiki sucks ass, anyways i would like to get my hands on one of those shields and a couple modded guns, i have all the pearls (even the nemsisis with invader scope) all but a few were self found, my pearl machine gun and SMG are constructs but all others are 100 legit, the constructs are best possible gun builds, and the MG may be legit, i will dupe any of my collection, i have all top tier gear, did ALOT of craw and armory farming, i have all the orange alien guns, level 61 oranges, etc. Just hit me up on XBOX, i am on kinda weird times, work the graveyard, i will be on today after 8am, then again late, and on thursday off and on all day, if you are weary about trading and what not refer to the trusted traders thread as i am on it as a trusted, usually i dont ask for anything in return for dupes but you do have something i would like, send me a message on live to let me know what time would be good for you. thanks XBOX GT SinisterNobody 10:35, October 27, 2010 (UTC) hax :try gearcalculator and put together whatever you like. saves time for misplaced parts. name it whatever you want to in willowtree and bobs your uncle! 04:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) the red stuff is just examples of silly mods : : I sort of am unable to do that because I am very rarely on an internet connection that has gearcalc not blocked but thanks for the suggestion FatMan2539 22:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Modded Items ﻿This is a section of stuff that I have modded or that i have found sorry about the lack of pictures but I have no access to gearcalc Aries Chimera dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_Revolver_AtlasAries gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock_none None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.acc5_Heal_AtlasAries dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.Material_Aries_3 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Atlas_Aries gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Atlas1_Chimera 6 5 0 63 Bastard Serpens dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_SupportMG_SandSSerpens gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_support_machinegun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock2 None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SupportMachineGun.acc4_SandS_Serpens dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SupportMachineGun.SandSSerpens_Material gd_weap_support_machinegun.Title.TitleM_Torgue_Bastard dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_SandS_Serpens 24 5 0 63 Bulldog Jackal dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_CombatShotgun_DahlJackal gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_combat_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag5 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.CombatShotgun.barrel3_DahlJackal gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.accnone dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.CombatShotgun.DahlJackal_Material gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Bulldog dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Dahl_Jackal 6 5 0 63 Cyclops Bessie dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_SniperRifle_JakobsBessie gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel5 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SniperRifle.sight4_Jakobs_Bessie gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.accnone dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SniperRifle.JakobsBessie_Material gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Title.TitleM_Atlas1_Cyclops dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Jakobs_Bessie 6 5 0 63 Eridian Shredder Shredder gd_itemgrades.Weapons_Eridan.ItemGrade_Eridan_SMG_Blaster gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Eridian gd_weap_alien_rifle.A_SMG.a_weap.WeaponType_Eridan_Blaster gd_weap_alien_rifle.Body.body3 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_alien_rifle.mag.mag4 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Barrel.barrel4_MercurialBlaster gd_weap_alien_rifle.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Stock.stock4 None gd_weap_alien_rifle.acc.acc4 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Eridan_1 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder 0 0 0 0 I have more but I don't Want to put them up right now. : query: if you have no access to gearcalc, and the above codes are for impossible-to-find, never-to-spawn-in-game, mods, where did they come from? is there another resource for impossible-to-find / spawn weapons that we have overlooked? 04:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : OP probably modded them straight in WT. All of these are just name mods, most of which have no consequence to weapon stats whatsoever - that, and they have shitty parts. The only notable change is the five-projectile Mercurial Blaster, which even then isn't a particularly fantastic weapon in any regard. 04:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I found these weapons right here on sight e.g. I found the Bastard Serpens (and the other Legendary Pearls for lack of a better term ) on Dr. F's page entitled the red stuff and for all my next posts I got my weapons in system link off a friend who is frequently online including the redicliously OP Plywood Matador and my RO style Impenatrable MOD. FatMan2539 06:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) * Then don't say that you modded them when you didn't - you took them from Dr F and your questionable acquaintance. * You can just as well load them up in-game and take a picture. Not having GearCalc access is a terrible excuse because GearCalc pictures are of low quality anyway. 09:02, February 10, 2011 (UTC) try this: gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SemiAutoSniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle_semiauto gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Body.body5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.mag.mag5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.acc.acc3_SandS_Orion_Shock gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_SandS_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Title.Title_Tech1_Wrath gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder 1 5 0 63 hours of fun! Thanks for that, I'll try it rigt away FatMan2539 22:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: hax I have never been inclined to ever build such items in WT (though I have had personal experience with encountering them online), and thus cannot give you specifics from personal knowledge. I thus had Dr. HAX consult the hex editor Dr. UBER HAX on the issue. From what he told me, what you seek requires the use of advanced hex editing in addition to WT, with the inherent risk hex editing has of destroying your file if even one single digit is out of place (you have been warned and all that stuff). 02:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) sig = put this in your signature box under preferences OR on your sig page for the redirect method. 03:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC) your posts SIGN THEM. 03:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC)